deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man and War Machine vs Android's 17 and 18
' Death battle vs 2 render version 2 5 no logo vs by augustohirakodias-d93cj5v.png|Stevethebarbarian DBX11.png|MP999 Iron Man and War Machine vs Android's 17 and 18' is a what if? Death Battle made 22kingdomheartsfan Description Organic and machine combined and both these sides are at they're best when working together. Which of these two teams will prove victorious? Interlude Iron Man and War Machine Android's 17 and 18 Wiz: The Red Ribbin Army. A rulthless terrorist organization determented to rule the world. Boomstick: And not a single G.I. Joe is there to stop them! Wiz: All joking aside, The Red Ribbin's army's goal is to gather the Dragon Balls and use them to wish for world domination. Boomstick: But that all came crashing down by a certain hero we all know. Wiz: A hero that would be known as one of the most powerful characters in fiction. And that hero is- Boomstick: SUPERMAN! A picture of Superman appears with im standing proud. But then a gun shot is fired at the picture, right on Superman's head. Boomstick: WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! Scene changes to the writer of this battle who is sitting down looking at things on his labtop. Then he notices the stares he's getting. 22kingdomheartsfan: The fuck you looking at me like that for? Back to Wiz and Boomstick Wiz: Okay... Anyway the person who REALLY stopped the Red Ribbin Army was none other then Son Goku. He defeated the Red Ribbin Army and what would be later known as the Black Ribbin Army. Boomstick:'' ''And he did it all when he was like 12 years old. Wiz: However, that was not the end of Red Ribbin. A lone scientist, Dr. Maki Gero,one of the founding members of Red Ribbin, had survived. And after the fall of Red Ribbin, he began to plot revenge against Goku. Boomstick: He sent years and years hidding in his secret lab in the mountains of North City, using little camera's that looked like lady bugs to study Goku and the others. And with this infomation he'd created an ultimate killing machine. Wiz: Then by chance, Dr. Gero met two teenagers by the name of Lapis and Lazuli, and then- Boomstick: Wait wait wati! Lapis Lazuli!? I thought this was Dragon Ball, not Steven Universe! Wiz: No Boomstick. Lapis AND Lazuli. Two different people. Boomstick: Oh. Carry on. Wiz: Anyway, after meeting these two, Dr. Gero kidnapped them and then restructures to them into the powerful fighting machines, known only as Android 17... A scene showing Android 17 stepping out of a pod plays Boomstick: Ah, he don't look so tough. Wiz: ...and Android 18 Another scene showing Android 18 stepping out of a pod plays Boomstick: Hello there! Wiz: With the information he collected from Goku, his friends and all their fights, he would use these two finally get his revenge. Boomtick: Buuuut one problem... They were not what you would call... obedient. Wiz: 17 and 18 became rebellious because they still had their human free will. Because of this, they were shut down. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, if their half human and machine, wouldn't that make them Cyborgs? Wiz: You would be correct, Boomstick. But as Piccolo said. Piccolo: We call them Androids. Cell: Well good for you, you're wrong. Wiz: Moving on. After his battle with the Z Warriors, Gero was left with no other choice then awake his rebellious andoirds, believing he made them loyal to him. Boomstick: And that proved to be his last mistake. The scene showing 17 kicking Gero's head off his body, then stomping on his head plays. Boomstick: Hey, if I was taken by some crazy old bastard who turned me into a bad ass killing machine, I'd turn on him to! Wiz: Freed from Gero, and not really having anything else to do, the two androids decide to go find Goku and kill him. Boomstick: But after being eaten though the tail of some creepy as bug thing, the androids decided to stop hunting Goku and carry on with life. Wiz: 17 went on to marrying a yet to be named woman, having kids, and becoming a park ranger. Boomstick: And 18 went on to befriending the Z Warriors and marrying Goku's best friend Krillin. That's right! That short bald bastard, who we all joke about left and right, went on to marrying an insanely powerful robot lady! What do I have to do to be that lucky!? What does she see in him anyway!? Wiz: Well, Krillin did try to help save her so there is that. Boomstick: Whatever... Like everyone else in Dragon Ball Z, the androids can fly, shoot energy blasts, have superhuman strength and durability. Wiz: Both androids have wide and powerful move set. Both of them can use an energy wave attack called the Power Blitz. While normally they fire only one blast, 18 is able to fire two at once in the form of a pincer attack. Wiz: Both androids are also able to create a barrior of energy, which can not only protect them from projectiles, but can also damage its surroundings. Boomstick: They also use the Infinity Bullet, or Accel Shot which is 17's version, can rapid fire a barriage of energy blasts. And it was this very move that 18 used help Goku save the day in GT. Wiz: But that's not even close to the end of the android's deadly arsenal. Boomstick: That's right, Wiz! Because of the fact she got hitched to Krillin, 18 learned one of her most powerful moves. Which is none other then the Distructo Disk. But 18's taken a step up and can use a Double Distructo Disk, which, like her Power Blitz, can also be use in a pincer attack. Yeah, having fun dodge two of those things! Wiz: And one of 17's more powerful attacks is the Photon Flash, which he uses by fire a powerful energy wave from his hand. Boomstick: And both of them can use an attack called, Super Electric Strike! They charge energy into their hands swipe their arms to the side, and it release a wide wave of energy with an electric feel to it. God, this attack is a bitch to dodge in Xenoverse! Wiz: And these are attacks the androids use when they fight alone. When these two work together, they preform a move known as Accel Dance. The two gain up on their opponent, using a combo of punches and kicks. They then knock their oppenont to the ground. After words both androids use a move called Power Falling Star, where they both fire an endless energy attacks. Boomstick: Poor Future Gohan never had a chance with a move like that. Wiz: But what really makes the android's truly powerful, they both have unlimited amount of energy. Because of this, they never get tried in battle. Boomstick: Man, it seems like nothing can stop these two! Wiz: Well, they are powerful but their not perfect. Boomstick: Unlike their brother Cell! Wiz: Both 17 and 18 also have knowledge of martial arts, thanks to the data Gero gave them on Goku and his friends. However, the information is a bit outdated. As the androids never saw Goku's fight on Namek, which is why they never knew about a Super Saiyan. Boomstick: But, they were still able to knock around the Z-Warriors like a bunch of ragdolls. Even kicking both Trunks and Vegeta's ass when they were Super Saiyans. Wiz: There's more. Android 17 is cocky and arrogant. He often brags that he is the most powerful android. Android 17: Ultimate android? I'm standing right here. Boomstick: This has lead 17 to kicking his ass kicked by Cell, and then shown up by Android 16. Wiz: 18 has shown at times to not have an interest in fighting. She sometimes only seems to fight when either money is involved, or if people she cares about are in danger. Boomstick: Doesn't seem like munch of a weakness here. Wiz: No, but still worth mentioning. Boomstick: One more thing. Both these two are powerful. But which one is stronger? Wiz: There have been many debates on that. There have even been statements from Toryiama saying which one of the two is stronger. But honestly? They are both pretty much so even, that even if one was stronger then the other, it would be hard to tell the difference. Android 18: 17, if we fought, it'd probably never end. Wiz: But no matter which of these two are stronger, or if their not perfect, the androids have shown to be highly capable fighters. Boomstick: I sure feel sorry for the poor bastard who ends up fighting them and getting his arm broken. Scene showing 18 kicking Vegeta's arm plays Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:What if? Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Dragon Ball Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles